Princess AMY!
by Blue and Pink Rose
Summary: Amy has a secret.No one knows. But when an odd colored echidna comes along and says that The Chaos Princess must come home he really means Amy rose! Rated for Cusing and violence. Mainly SXA but alittle bit of KXR and TXC. I changed it a bit.
1. Dreams

Blue : Hello! I'm back with a new story. Yes I will be finishing up 'A Chaotic Christmas'.Now this story was inspired by me when I wote a story for school and I pretty much fell in love with the culture I made up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic crew. Sega and Sonic team does. I do own the lully by. I also own the Aquarius culture.Imade that up along with the language. If you wish to borrow this culture please ask.

:Key:

(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

_Song lyrics_

---Scene Change---

* * *

Amy Rose was sleeping but was tossing and turning rapidly. It was 1am and she finally calmed down. Why don't we take a look at what she is dreaming about?

---Amy's Dream---

It was the middle of the night and Amy was only 4 years old. She was in a human female's arms. "No need to worry sister, You will be at grandma Baba's very soon." The black haired Emerald eyed 10 year old beauty said. "But we are going into de bad pace." Little Amy said frightened. She spoke quite well for a 4 year old.

The young girl ran swiftly threw the trees and soon they came to a small hut. "Grandmother! Are you here?" The girl asked loudly. "Right here child." an elderly woman called from the kitchen.

The girl brought Amy into the hut. "Put Amy to rest in the guest bedroom please Alice?" Baba asked. Alice went into the guest bedroom and set her sister down. "Are you gonna stoy do?" Amy asked hopefully. "No. I am needed back at the palace. Father needs me for battle." Alice exclaimed. Although she was 10 she was really mature and wise.

"Can you sing me de wawa by please?" Amy asked politely. Amy's sister looked at her and smiled. "Of course." Alice answered. She tucked Amy in then began to sing in their native tounge.

_Oki ni_

_She du_

_Na foli nika_

_Chaos princess_

_Oki bi_

_We na_

_Fulk ni i_

_Chaos Angle_

Amy's eye lids soon became heavy. Her sister's voice was so soft and it sounded like heaven.

_Oki hi_

_De nada_

_Ju ka du_

_Mi abu_

_No ye an_

_Fu ul ki_

_Me nada_

Amy blinked several times before closing them.

_Oki yni_

_Chi me naba_

_Chaos Gardian_

A smile paited its self onto Amy's face.

_Oki yo_

_Fu nadu_

_Chaos Worrior_

_Oki Yma_

_Oki Airam_

_Oki Aicilef_

_Oki Ecila_

Amy fell into a deep sleep.

_Chaos' Children._

Alice gave her hedgehog sister a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well young Chaos Princess." Alice said before departing her sister.

---End of Amy's Dream---

Amy woke up as soon as her dream ended. 'I really miss Alice.' She thought. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 7:00 in the morning. She grabed some fresh clothes and hit the showers. No one else was up yet so she went for a jog.

Amy was wearing a grey hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath it, a pair of blue jeans and blue 'n white tennis shoes. 'I wonder if the war is over yet.' Amy thought while jogging. As she jogged she was deep in thought on that one subject. She wasn't paying attention on where she was going and bumbed into 5 trees in less than 3 minutes. She also fell down 6 times in 6 minutes for their were lots of tree roots and She tripped over her own feet twice.

Amy hadn't noticed a blue blur running twords her. As a result both of them collided into each other. "What's the big idea!" Amy yelled. She looked up to see Sonic looking back at her shocked. Soon the others ran up to the two. Amy got up and dusted herself off as Sonic did the same. "Amy where have you been!" Knuckles shouted. "What do you mean? I went out for a jog at 7 in the morning." Amy replied. "Well next time you go for a 3 hour jog leave a note!" Sonic yelled with a worry in his voice."3 HOURS! I'VE BEEN JOGGING FOR 3 HOURS!" Amy 1/2 asked 1/2 yelled. They all shook their heads yes and Amy groaned. "I can't belive this." She wispered to herself as she walked with everyone else back to the mansion they all lived in.

---At the mansion---

Amy sat at the table in the kitchen with Rouge,Cream,Cheese,and Takal sipping tea. "O.K Ames whats up?" Rouge asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" Amy asked some what nevous. "I heard you yelling at Sonic earlier." Rouge said. Amy sighed "O.K. I've been thinking about my sister-" "YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Cream interupted "sorry.." She added quickly. "It is alright Cream. Anyway, I've been thinking about my sister Alice and it's been twelve years since I last saw her. I guess I just really miss her." Amy told her friends.

Amy felt better, well until Rouge asked "So what dose she look like?"Amy staied quiet for a moment before answering."She has black hair-er fur, ocean green-blue eyes, And wears alot of red." Amy answered trying her best to remember how Alice looked like when she was in hedgehog form.

"Sounds like Shadow in girl form." Rouge laughed. Amy got a little angry, She and Alice were pretty close. "Alice is nothing like Shadow Rukorni!" Amy yelled calling Rouge's name in her native language. "Rukorni? What does that mean?" Takal asked not familiar to the odd word. "Uh It means shinning gem in my native language.It also means Rouge." Amy said kinda emberassed.

No one would have known that Amy's secret was going to be revield and her greatest ememy will come for her. She will also have a date whith fate!

* * *

Blue: Hehehe.

Shadow: Shut up!

Sonic: I cant belive you put that on shadow! Heheheheha!

Shadow: I'm in it for the twenty bucks! It does make me feel pretty though

Amy: (Comes in) Hey guys whats u-...Shadow why are you wearing one of my dresses?

Blue: I told him if he did it I'd jive him twenty dollers.

Amy: Oh...(To reader's) Please review!

Blue: Yeah review or I won't let Shadow take off the dress!

Shadow: Yeah! Wait...WHAT!

Sonic: (Jumps up infrot of Shadow.) REVIEW!


	2. Enter Jack Kiki Alice and Felicia!

Blue: (Snort) O.K. Chapter 2 is up! Oh and I know I said that I would let Shadow take off the dress if you guys and girls reviewed but He pissed me off so he is going to have it on for a while. Amy While I "prepare" Sonic for the end of the chapter can you do the disclaimer and tell them the good news?

Amy: Sure blue.(To Readers) Blue doesn't own me or my pales. She does own my cousin Jack Sporrow. I know sounds like the captine guy from Pirates of the Carribean but really he is my cousin who happens to be an echidna. Also Blue herself will be here too. Now off you go...Well go on start reading the STORY!

:Key:  
(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

---Scene Change---

* * *

The next day Amy walked outside with the others. But then a far off sound cought her attention. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yelled an odd looking creature who tackled Amy. The creature had short silver hair with black tips,ocean eyes, a wolf like tail, two dog-like ears and wore a midnite old-fashion male kamono with out shoes. Two blue and pink roses that kept her hair out of her face(B/N: Hence my name). "Kiki-san miss Amy-chan very much!" The female girl known as Kiki told amy while cuddling her. "Me very sorry Lase. I tried to keep 'er on a leash that I did." A male voice said in a pirate accent. The male was an echidna whom had black dread-locks while the rest of him was tan. He wore an old fashion pirate outfit fit for a captin.

Sonic walked up. "You know these two Ames?" He asked not trusting either of the pair. "Yes I do Sonic. Kiki is like a little sister to me and Jack is my cousin." Amy told sonic. "Yeah Blue funny man!" Kiki said sitting doggie style next to Amy, her tail wagging happily. "Who gave her sugar?" Amy asked in a bored tone. "That would be yer zizter princess." Jack answered. "PRINCESS!" Lets say Amy has some explaining to do.

---On the Rose Pearl out at sea---

Amy sighed as more and more questions came her way. Jack had told them that the war that had been going on for sometime was over and Amy could go home and see her family again. Her friends were not too thrilled about that. "Why didn't you tell us you were a princess?" Tails asked. "Like I said for the 100th time I wanted you all to treat me like a normal person not like a princess!" Amy explained her voice full of anger. Tails backed off for a while.

"Hey if you people are her friends you shouldn't be pissing her off with these questions." Kiki called from her spot near a corner of the room the girls would be sharing on their way to Aquarius. The boys would share Jack's room by the way. "Kiki is right. Please leave my sister alone so she can cool off." A female voice said from the door way. "Yeah. Amy's under alot off stress as it is!" A more familiar voice called from the same place.

The groupe turned to see Felicia the Hedgecat(B/N: See A chaotic Christmas). Next to her was the human girl who had black hair and ocean eyes. Felicia wore an indigo dress with purple lacce at the end and matching boots. The human had her hair in a bun and wore a red dress that was strapless with boots similar to Amy's except they were all red.

"Hi Felicia. Hey sis." Amy said as the girls came in. Everyone looked at the human girl as if she had just grown a second head. "YOU'RE Amy's SISTER!" Rouge asked in shock. "I see she hasn't told you about that I am a tri-breed like her huh?" Amy's sister sighed. "Tribreed Amy?" Sonic asked turning to Amy.'Damn you Alice!' Amy thought angerly. Amy sighed. "Yes Sonic. I am A tribreed. 1/3 Hedgehog 1/3 human and 1/3 demon..."

* * *

Shadow: Why do I have to wear Amy's dress and Sonic get to wear Blue's outfits?

Sonic: Cuz she likes me more.

Amy: Accually She just wanted you not to be naked anymore. Thank you god I don't belive in!

Blue: So sonic how do you like my black skirt and red T-shirt?

Sonic: The skirt makes my feel pretty.

Amy: (Sweat-drop)

Blue: I knew I should have made him wear the jeans...-.-

Sonic+Shadow: Review!


	3. The human blood and the song

Blue: O.K peeps. There is going to be a bit of a SonAmy moment here. Hope you enjoy it! Amy, can you do the disclaimer?

Amy: Sure blue.(To Readers) Blue doesn't own me or my pales. She does own my cousin Jack Sporrow, Kiki(herself), Alice, Felicia and Aquarius. Well go on start reading the STORY!

:Key:

(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

_Song lyrics_

---Scene Change---

* * *

Tikal looked over the edge of the boat. 'The ocean is so beautiful...' Tikal thought as a gental breeze came by. "Hey Tikal do you know who that silver haired grl is?" Tikal looked over to see the others staring at a human female. Felicia, Kiki, and Alice were talking to her in Aquarian.

"No I don't. Lets ask them who she is." Every-one walked over to the strange girl. "Alice who is that girl?" Cream asked. The four looked at them. "Cream don't you reconize me?" The girl asked. She had silver hair with pink bangs and silver eyes. She wore a red dress and boots that looked like Amy's but were made to fit her. A red head band held most of her hair back.

"Sorry don't know you." Shadow said after a while. The girl gigled. "Shadow it's me. Amy..." The group starede at her. "Y-You can't be Amy. S-She is a hedgehog." Tails said. Alice looked at them. "Remember I said Amy and I were tribreeds? Well Amy's human blod is taking effect." Alice smiled. "It is just a part of her life she has to go through." Sonic stared at the human Amy. "Amy doesn't looked like herself. I mean she had pink fur and jade eyes, shouldn't she have pink hair and jade eyes as a human? Her clothes look the same." Amy frowned and looked away. "Amy lookes like our father. I happen to look like our mother. This is a problem." Alice said seeing her sister look like she had just been rejected.

"How is that a problem?" Rouge asked. "Well you see in our kingdome the one who looks most like the king is the next ruler. Amy doesn't want to rule but she has to. I look too much of mother as do Maria." Alice explained. "Who is Maria?" Shadow asked a little sadness in his voice. "Maria is my big sister but Alice's little sister." Amy said still looking at the ocean. "Oh..." Shadow kept quiet.

Amy walked tword the room the girls shared saying she wasn't feeling well. "Amy seems pretty upset." knuckles said watching her go. "She doesn't want to rule. But unless she finds someone else she has to." Alice said walking away.

---Later that night---

Sonic walked on the deck of the ship. He couldn't sleep. A question kept him awake. 'If Amy has to rule does that mean she has to marry someone to take the throne? I hope not I really care for Amy. I love her.' Sonic looked to see Amy. The hedgehog Amy. She was singing a song in her native language. Her song sounded sad and ghost like...yet beatiful at the same time.

"Your song is beautiful." Amy turned to see Sonic staring at her. "I didn't know you were up." Amy said looking away from the blue hedgehog. "Can you sisng it again? Uh...in english please." Sonic asked. Amy smiled and began to sing.

_Sitting here with you_

_I can see the stars_

_Sparkling_

_You keep me warm_

_So let us stay in the moment_

_for as long as we can_

_The stars and moons_

_Shine for you and me_

_But as love so strong_

_You cant help_

_What fate has for me._

_Blazing hearts,_

_Chaotic starts,_

_It's all too real._

_For one of thee_

_Who's just like me_

_In being Chaotic Princess._

_Following a shooting star_

_Has lead to my fate_

_I feels so strong_

_Please don't let this be wrong_

_Blazing hearts,_

_Chaotic starts,_

_It's all too real._

_For one of thee_

_Who's just like me_

_In being Chaotic Princess._

_Following That shootting star_

_The one that has led me here_

_I will miss being here with you_

_Blazing hearts,_

_Chaotic starts,_

_It's all too real._

_For one of thee_

_Who's just like me_

_In being Chaotic Princess..._

Amy stoped singing and looked at Sonic. He was sleeping on the floor. She sighed, picked him up and took him to his room. She was alot stronger now that her human blood was mixed with her hedgehog blood. After placing him in his bed she went to her room and fell asleep. Wishing that her beloved friends would be far away when it was her demon's blood's turn to come out and play...

* * *

Blue: O.K. They ran off. -.-

Amy: They are such babies.-.-

Tails: HI! (Readers cheer) Hey where are Sonic and Shadow?

Blue: They ran away.

Tails: Oh... Want to go to Twinkle Park?

Blue+Amy: Sure!

(We Leave)


End file.
